


To all the Queens

by MethIsSoFetch



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blood and Violence, Coming of Age, Declarations Of Love, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Families of Choice, Fluff and Angst, Hijinks & Shenanigans, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Illegal Activities, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Drug Use, Reader-Insert, References to Drugs, Slow Burn, Swearing, Threats of Violence, Underage Drug Use, Violence, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MethIsSoFetch/pseuds/MethIsSoFetch
Summary: Y/N is just your normal teen from the ghetto part of Queens. Coming from nothing, she's been clawing her way up her whole life. Life was shit but Y/N always faced it head on. That was until she met the Hamato brothers and April O'Neil. And she thought her life was fucked up.Note: I have no idea who Y/N will end up with in the end. I'm debating with my friend and taking suggestions  so✌.*No sexual content. They are teens y'all*
Relationships: Donatello (TMNT)/Reader, Leonardo (TMNT)/Reader, Michelangelo (TMNT)/Reader, Raphael (TMNT)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	1. The encounter

"Now I'm gonna say this one more time Y/LN, Where the fuck is Ava?" 

"I already told you asshole that I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!" The barrel of the Junkie's gun was pressed further into your head. Jesus were you seriously fucked. When you saw Ava again you were gonna-

"Y/LN stop staring at the GODDAMN ground and TELL ME WHERE THE FUCK SHE IS!" He screamed. This jackass was seriously pissing you off, so you did the one good thing Ava taught you.

You jammed your elbow into the junkie's stomach, kicked the gun away and ran like hell.

The cold air hit your face as you sprinted down tye streets of Queens, New York. "GET BACK HERE YOU BITCH!" You ignored him and kept running.

Being the petty bitch you were you turned for a moment to flip him off and yell "SUCK MY DICK ASSHOLE!" 

You kept running until your fingers turned blue. It was a dick move for that Junkie to steal all your clothes, but at least you had your underwear though. Turning down the next alleyway, you wrapped your arms around your bare shoulders trying to not freeze to death.

The lights of the city dimmed as you went deeper into the alley. The shade from the buildings made it that much colder with your breath looking like huge puffs of smoke contrasting with the dark alley.

A little rustle stopped your fast paced steps you paused for moment listening, when nothing happened you kept walking. Rubbing faster, you tried warming up more so you could at least try and make it home.

But the rustle happened again except this time it was alot louder. You brushed it off until you heard loud footsteps right behind you.

You froze, mind racing trying to think of an escape plan. There was no one in the alley before you so someone must have followed you in. 'I swear to fuck if it's a horny ass pig-'

"Well lookie here, you look like you'd be good dinner" You keep your face forward, facing away from whoever the fuck that is. His shadow eclipsed your smaller form, he was at least 3 times your size. You thought of running but your legs were too tired for running hours on end. 

His huge hand grabbed your shoulder and you felt his nails dig into your skin. 'This is the end of the line Y/N you're royally fucked this time.' You solemnly thought trying to come to terms with the fact you were dead meat. You knew it was a bad idea to go out tonight, but you just had to go get food didn't you? 

Closing your eyes, you tried to relax in your captors iron grip. He leaned in and smelled your hair "Mhm teenage girl, you'll go best with a hint of tumeric" his thick accent rang out. He sounded kinda like that famous chef guy that was a total dickwad to everyone.

With your last moments before this asshat ate you, you sent Ava a huge mental fuck you and prayed your mom would be ok.

"Sorry MeatSweats but you'll have to skip dinner tonight" Your eyes shot open as the MeatSweats guy was flung into the wall by a chain. You watched four figures jump from the rooftop-well three the fourth hovered down as you were trying to process what was happening.

The big one punched him with magic weapon thingys that knocked MeatSweats right into the blue one. Blue yelped getting crushed as the purple one charged forward with his staff thing pressing a button that turned it into a hammer and smashing up MeatSweats. The one wearing orange landed a knockout hit with the ball attached to his chain weapon knocking MeatSweats unconscious on the alley floor.

It was kinda funny how this pig guy thing went from scary as shit to being beat up green dudes with colorful masks on. They kicked his ass like it was nothing which kinda scared you.

You stared slack jawed, arms still wrapped tightly around your shoulders freezing your ass off. Getting a better look at them, you saw shells? On their backs. ' They're mutants....that saved me from another mutant....Strange' 

The four teens started to chatter excitingly about the fight. "Mikey that throw was amazing!" "Dee your hit with your bo was perfect!" "Raph nice smash jitsu as always" "Leo nice job getting crushed" "Oh piss off-" "Uh guys human girl 12 o'clock" 

They spun in your direction, probably getting whiplash from how fast they went. You flinched still kinda freaked out that one they were mutants and two they kicked ass like it was nothing. They stared at you, like as if they were waiting for you to scream but you didn't. You just stood there silently staring back.

"M-Ma'am um you c-clothes?" The red one stuttered out his face flushing. You were confused until you looked down and saw what he meant. You were still just in a bra and panties. 

The other 3 turned away, their faces flushing too. You tried covering your chest up a bit "Um do you guys have something I could maybe wear?" You asked shifting from foot to foot embarrassed that these four teens were getting a look at well all of you.

"Of course!" The red one sputtered his eyes not meeting yours. He quickly took off his hoodie and handed it to you face flushing more when he got closer. Taking it gratefully, you slipped it on relishing it's warmth.

"Thanks" you muttered stuffing your nose into the front looking around not recognizing where you were "Um question where am I and who are you guys" you waved your finger at them.

The orange one excitedly jumped forward already over his embarrassment "This Manhattan and My name's Mikey, that's Raph" he pointed at red twiddling his fingers "Donnie" he pointed at purple tapping his wrist watch thing "and Leo" he pointed at blue picking up his fallen sword.

You smiled and waved "Well I'm Y/N and wait- MANHATTAN!" You screeched just processing the fact he said Manhattan. You knew you were running for awhile but not leaving fucking Queens awhile! 

"Yeah! Are you not from here or.." Orang- Mikey, asked confused at your reaction.

"No" you snorted rubbing your hands up and down your shoulders "I'm from Queens"

"Queens?" Leo smirked "At least it's not New Jersey"He joked getting looks from the other three. You rolled your eyes, Jersey wasn't that bad. 

You shuffled your feet, pupils shrinking as the sun started to rise. "Sooo I'm gonna go, but thanks for ya know not letting me die" You smiled waving your hands around as you talked trying to think of a way you'd get home from Manhattan.

"So your not questioning us being Turtles? Are you sure your ok?" Donnie stated looking you up and down with a harsh stare. Raph instantly slapped him with a pink sandle with a hushed 'stop being so rude!'

"Yeah we could walk you home if you want!" Mikey gushed getting in your face with that huge smile of his. You backed up a bit trying to put some distance. These guys saved you but you learned a long time ago to not trust everyone that helped you out. Most of the time they were only looking out for themselves. 

"No I think" You cleared your throat "I think I'm good but I'll see you later" You gave them a peace sign walking out of the alleyway planning on all the ways your gonna kill Ava when she shows her ugly face again. And how you were gonna get home, can't forget that Y/N. 

The four brothers just watched as you walked away still slightly shivering. They realized the sun was coming up and they started to scram racing back home. Not before Leo could snark about Raph loosing his favorite hoodie to a girl they'd never see again. Which earned him a good hard slap with the pink sandle.


	2. The Newbie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks after your encounter with the turtles and MeatSweats your life goes on like normal until you have to train a newbie at work.

All you could think about was how much your feet hurt. You've been walking back to Queens for 4 hours now after that whole running all the way to fucking Manhattan im the middle of the night.

Your apartment building came into view and all your fatigue melted away as you sprinted the last block to your apartment.

Jogging up the stairs, you threw open your door and collapsed onto your bed. Exhausted, you laid there waiting for sleep to come but it never did.

Your mind was to busy going over the last 8 hours trying to decide if what you saw really was well real. I mean you've been high before but you've been clean for two years now so you definitely weren't hallucinating that. And there's no way you'd come up with something that crazy on your own. It had to be real then.

'So there really are green turtle teen mutants running around New York.' You thought snuggling into your blankets and new hoodie wondering if you'd ever see the turtles again. Cause let's be real, you'd have a heart attack if you did.

Closing your eyes, your mind finally eased in a calm state letting you fall asleep to the emptiness of your apartment.

-

3 weeks later

The sun bared down on your back as you rode your bike to your most recent job. You had to train a newbie today and were running late because your dog decided to be a little shit this morning not wanting you to leave.

Reaching Roadhouse Diner, a weird name for a diner in Manhattan, you locked up your bike and clocked in. You immediately noticed the new girl's puffy puff balls and waved her over.

"So April O'Neil nice to meet you I'm Y/n" you smiled at the other teen getting a smile in return. "So since your a newbie your gonna be on dishes for awhile ok?" You walked to the kitchen while April didn't move.

"Got it!" She paused looking around "Um where do I-"

"Over here O'Neil" You called waving her into the kitchen forgetting she doesn't know where everything is. "Ok so this big machine is where you'll put the dishes you collect from around the diner" you pointed at the industrial dishwasher in the corner "You get a 45 minute lunch and don't be late" you emphasized making sure she got it.

April nodded enthusiastically grabbing the bin and running off to collect dishes. You smiled going after her to collect orders.

The hours of your shift passed by in a blink of eye. April made your shift alot more fun and you hoped she stayed around for a while. You liked her and honestly you needed more friends your age. 

Clocking out for the night, you started the long bike ride home from Manhattan to Queens.

-

"So you live in Queens but you work in Manhattan?" April laughed grabbing dishes from an empty table.

"For the last time YES!" You giggled " I though this diner was in Queens when I applied! Stop making fun of my dropout brain" you joked helping her with the pile of dishes. April had only been at Roadhouse for two weeks but she's grown on you like alot. 

April kept laughing finding your situation hilarious. "So if you're a dropout and work at a fucking diner how do you afford your own apartment?" She asked picking up the full bin of dishes walking with you to the dishwasher.

"I get rent for free O'Neil it's called blackmail." You moved plates of finished food to the window for Melissa to deliver to tables." Blackmail? How in the actual hell do you blackmail your landlord.?" April pulled down the top of the washed turning and leaning on it crossing her arms.

"I caught him housing 65 Russian prostitutes" You grabbed a rag and cleaner starting to clean the counter. "65! Holy shit! I'd give you free rent too Y/N. Damn" April shook her head turning to take out the clean dishes. 

Noticing the time, you clocked out grabbing your stuff. "Anyway" You went back to the kitchen "I'll see you later O'Neil we still on for that horror marathon Wednesday?" You hugged April.

"Fuck yeah! See you Wednesday Y/N" She squeezed back going to pick up her bin. You walked backwards " Love you bye!" You waved running out of Roadhouse diner desperate to get home and sleep.

-

The moon shined as you rode to April's house eager to watch some horror movies and relax with your new friend.

Reaching her apartment building, you jogged up the stairs getting to her door. You knocked and the door flew open as April pulled you in. 

You laughed at her enthusiasm dropping your bag on the floor letting her squeeze the life from you. Squeezing her back, you cracked her back making her groan.

You two let go of eachother and April started to gush about how awesome this night was gonna be "My parents aren't home so we get to be as chaotic as we want" she exclaimed jumping towards the fort she made on the floor.

April plopped down onto the fort stretching out her short limbs. You jumped onto her stomach laughing at her pain. She eventually started laughing too as you two became a hysterical mess. 

Collecting yourselves, April turned on the horror movie marathon as you wrapped a blanket around your shoulders getting comfy. 

During the fourth movie though, April's phone went off. She answered while you kept watching but her conversation started to get more entertaining than the movie so you started to watch her instead. 

After a minute of watching her, April hung up sighing reaching for the bowl of gummy worms she put out. "Who was that?" You asked shoving some gummy bears into your mouth. 

"Oh that? That was my friend Leo, he was just bored and wanted to annoy me." She replied eating more gummy worms and grabbing another can of soda.

"Sounds like a jackass" you smirked turning back to the movie remembering one of those turtle things name was Leo 'It couldn't possibly be the same Leo....right?' 

You quickly shook off your anxiety and tried to get invested in the movie again. But a little voice in the back of your head kept whispering the whole night.

Jolting awake, you groggily looked around April's empty apartment searching for the brunette but coming up empty. You slowly stood up and went to use the bathroom. Looking down you noticed the sticky note taped to your chest. 

You flushed the toilet and grabbed the note attempting to read with your sleep brain.

'Y/N sorry I had to leave but some of us have school so I'll see you at work tomorrow. I left food for you on the counter. Don't steal anything ~ April'

You went to the kitchen to find the food she left for you. On the counter was two blueberry muffins, you instantly devoured them and went back to the living room to grab your stuff.

Checking the time you sprinted out the door to your bike 'OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT I'M GONNA BE LATE FUCK!' You internally screamed at yourself hopping onto your bike peddling as fast as you could.

The wind blew in your face as you made your way to your shift at Roadhouse diner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yah April! Sorry no turtles in this chapter but they will be coming back in Chapter 4 though 👀. Be ready y'all. 
> 
> Song for this chapter: https://youtu.be/AeUeLzBO0go  
> (It isn't relevant to the chapter I just like it😅)
> 
> If you were wondering, this story isn't just about the reader getting with one or all of the turtles. It's about the reader going through life and dealing with it the best she can. People from her past come back, she tries to be a better person, and she gets new opportunities. This is more of a coming of age story with romantic undertones. 
> 
> She will get a boyfriend or boyfriends though.👀👀 I'm still a sucker for romance y'all.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Sorry for any spelling or grammer errors.


	3. A sense of normality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N continues on with her life like normal.

Your soft snoring filled the small apartment as you slept in for the first time in months. Snuggled deep into your blankets with your dog, Lavender, laying on your chest content that her owner was sleeping in with her.

The home phone goes off disturbing the peace as Lavender jumped off the bed to insistently bark at phone. 

Stumbling out of bed, you sluggishly walked over to phone answering it with a quiet hello. To your surprise it was April "OH MY GOD Y/N DID YOU HEAR!" She demanded being way too loud this early in the morning.

"..what" You yawned sliding down onto the cold kitchen floor to scratch behind Lavender's ears. "DID YOU HEAR THE GOOD NEWS!" April continued her smile obvious through the phone.

"What's the good news" You combed back your H/C hair with your fingers getting it out of your face. "I'VE BEEN WORKING AT ROADHOUSE FOR 4 WEEKS! THAT'S THE LONGEST I'VE EVER KEPT A JOB Y/N!" She squealed almost busting your eardrums.

You smiled happy for your friend on her achievement "That's awesome April! I'm so proud of you girl." April kept screaming obviously not over her excitement.

"Y/N me, you, and Sunita are gonna celebrate tonight girl!" April went on about plans for a few minutes which you wrote down so you wouldn't forget. Exchanging good byes and air kisses you hung up leaning your head back onto the wall staring at the ceiling.

Standing up, you went back to your room to sleep some more before you went out with April and Sunita tonight. 

-

Walking down the sidewalk in Manhattan in cheap heels with the tag still on, You went to the place you were meeting April and Sunita at. You've never met Sunita before but April talked about her alot abd assured you that she'd love you. Besides, you needed more normal friends anyway.

You stood there waiting on the curb in front of some random restaurant until you heard April yelling your name. She jogged up to you with you guessed was Sunita not far behind her. April went in for a hug which you gladly returned.

"Y/N this is Sunita, Sunita Y/N " April waved between you two. Sunita stuck out her hand and you took hers shaking it. Getting over the introductions the three of you started to walk down the streets chatting about where April was taking you two.

"Ok girls! I've planned this night out to a T soo tonight no worries or drama just good old school partying!" April jumped waving her hands as she talked "Tonight we're going to the hottest club in Manhattan and gonna have some fun! ARE YOU WITH ME!"

"YEAH!" You and Sunita cheered getting pumped up for the night of dancing ahead. "Well then let's go!"

The club April took you guys to was actually pretty nice. The neon lights shined bright as the three of you killed it on the dance floor. April and Sunita ended up crowd surfing while you stayed on the ground not keen on strangers touching you. Ever since the night in the alley with the mutants you were extra careful around strangers. And that was saying something since before the incident you carried around a tazer in your bra. You still did but know you carried two and a switch blade just in case.

One am was when your trio finally decided to head home. Walking down the street in a fit of giggles, April and Sunita watched as you limped from your trashy heels killing your feet. Tired of your bull shit heels, you threw them off and walked bare-foot.

"Why did you even where those? I mean they do complete the outfit and make your butt look fantastic but still" April giggled out still finding your pain amusing. Sunita nodded wanting to know the reason as well.

You sighed picking up your heels and walking along with them "I don't know I just wanted to wear cute shoes for once sue me!". Laughing at how stupid you were, the three of you kept walking into the night never getting over how funny your pain was.

You and April dropped Sunita off at her house giving tight hugs and waving bye as the two of you walked to April's apartment. Since you lived 14 miles away April thought it would be best for you to crash at her place. You agreed, your feet still on fire from those cheap heels. When you got to April's house you quickly called your neighbor to watch after Lavender for the night with the promise of money. 

Hanging up, you and April fell onto her bed passing out the moment you both hit the soft sheets.

-

"Y/N I need you at table 4!" Janet, your manager, yelled at you. You scrambled to get to table 4 and quickly took their order with a smile.

Racing back to the window to the kitchen you listed ofc the order to George, the cook, and went to help Rochelle with cleaning the tables.

"What's got your panties in a twist Y/N?" She asked her gaze focusing on the rag she was using to clean the table. You looked up at her smiling and shaking your head "I just got some good news is all" You finished cleaning the table moving onto another one.

"What kind of good news?~" Rochelle cooed waving her eyebrows suggestively at you. You scoffed "Not that kind of good news. I'm getting paid more Rochelle not laid more. I'm not my sister ok." 

"Speaking of your sister, how is Ava? Still running from the cops?" She pulled out a piece of bubble gum offering you one. You took it with a thank you as you two kept cleaning up.

"Rochelle you know I could give two shits about my deadbeat junkie sister. All she ever does is screw everyone over." You scrubbed harder taking your anger out on the dirty table.

Rochelle laughed as she finished cleaning giving you a pat on the shoulder when she passed by on her way to the back. You finished cleaning the tables looking at clock noticing your shift was ending.Clocking out, you hoped out the door to your bike and headed home. 

Reaching your apartment after a few hours of riding, you unlocked your door and went to feed Lavender. Pouring her a scup of food you sat down on the couch pulling on that hoodie that Raph guy gave you a few months ago.

You turned on the t.v. channel surfing until you saw the news. 'All over the city there are people being mutated for no reason as scientists call this a medical mystery'. They played a clip of that Rupert guy getting turned into a pig monster. 

The realization hit you, Rupert was MeatSweats the guy that you know tried to kill you! You rewinded wanting to see it again, but this time you noticed a weird green mosquito bite him right before he was mutated.

Slightly confused, you rewinded a few more times until it clicked in your brain. You shot up disregarding the fact that a fucking celebrity tried to eat you as you realized that those weird mosquito things must be connected to people being mutated!

A soft buzz hit your ears as you spun around to see one of those mosquitos right outside your window. You stared at it terrified for a few minutes you stared at it just hovering there taunting you. You were scared that you'd get mutated but realizing it couldn't get to you though the window. Sighing in relief you visibly relaxed.

'Wait' You stiffened 'if that thing is here than it could mutate someone else!' screaming to yourself you ran around your apartment searching for a jar to catch it. Finding one under your small bed, you rushed back to the living room. But you froze, conflicted, you debated on trying to catch the mosquito or not.

Watching it fly down towards a group of kids you made up your mind grabbing a jar and lid throwing caution to the wind and sprinting out after the green bug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Sunita. Just SO BEAUTIFUL. Anyway, this chapter is kinda filler but not if you read the whole thing. Are y'all ready for what happens next with the green mosquito 👀.
> 
> We also finally know who Ava is, but don't worry y'all will be meeting more of your family soon.
> 
> Song for this chapter: https://youtu.be/KN_na84b9ik (I imagined this playing in the club scene)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Sorry for any grammer or spelling mistakes. I'm new to this 😊✌.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter of To all the Queens! I hope you enjoyed it😊. I'm trying my best to crank out chapters as fast as I can but until then enjoy this cookie 🍪. And if your wondering who Ava is you'll get your answers in later chapters.
> 
> Here's the song for this chapter: https://youtu.be/ivVSXPeouO4 (The intro was inspired by this👀)
> 
> Just a PSA I have no idea who I want the reader to end up with, so I'll probably let y'all decide. Either that or just put them all in a poly relationship together 🤷. If you have any questions or suggestion just tell me y'all, I have an open mind. Writing is fun.
> 
> Sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes.


End file.
